


The Dark, the Night and the Other Side of Things

by threewalls



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, May/December, Pillow Talk, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>"Well, I sleep in shorts when you're not here. I bet you'd be sleeping in pyjamas on your own, right?"</cite></p><p>Post-game setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark, the Night and the Other Side of Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaRoses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/gifts).



"Well, I sleep in shorts when you're not here. I bet you'd be sleeping in pyjamas on your own, right?"

Cheryl has her own room next door, but she doesn't usually sleep there unless one of them is sleeping off a night shift or away from home. Douglas' investigations take him all over. Cheryl graduates from the police academy in the fall.

How they get to talking about things like this, Douglas doesn't know. It's not normal pillow talk, but neither is a visit to the firing range a 'date' activity. Is it dating if they already live together? Hell, it's been years since Douglas has dated anyone, and maybe the rules are all different for the kids these days. Maybe it's just something about them, something off-centre and strange.

"If there was really something there, I wouldn't worry about being naked," Cheryl says. "I'd be thinking about what I could use as a weapon."

Douglas grunts, because, yeah, he can see that. He went to wake Cheryl one night, because she was screaming, and she'd been up with a knife in her hand before she'd really woken up. They laughed about it, afterwards, but Cheryl still sleeps on the edge of the bed, facing the door. Honestly, it makes _him_ feel safer.

Cheryl rolls over to straddle his legs, the covers slipping off her shoulders. Douglas puts his hands on her bare thighs, for balance. Just in case.

"If there wasn't anything there, the only one who would see me would be you." Cheryl's grinning. She puts her hands on Douglas', moves them higher. "And I kind of like the sound of that."

And then, they don't talk any more for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I call Heather 'Cheryl' in the fic because this story has a post-game setting.


End file.
